Undesired Attenion
by ChampionKitty
Summary: Colonel finds Forte weak and in need of help. Forte is taken to an unknown place, and Colonel takes a turn for the worse. Contains male on male noncon and OOC Colonel.


**A/N: It's a rape kink fanfic containing the NetNavis Forte and Colonel, it also has forced consumption of alcohol. I imagine it taking place in the manga universe but honestly it doesn't matter if you rather it be in the games or anime universe.**

Colonel had found Forte alongside a bush out in the wilderness, passed out, and defeated. Whatever had got to him, Colonel had thought, got him good.

Forte had to be sedated for the pure sake that when he woke up he realized he was being carried by someone who he tried to kill not to far back, and failed.

Colonel decided, that despite the past, he would help Forte, he simply can't let an injured Navi alone out here, especially in this state.

It seemed that Forte had been attacked and barely made it out in one piece, bruises everywhere, and what appears to be, as judging by the loud shrieks when Colonel touched upon Forte's awakening, broken bones, more specifically his left arm and possibly a dislocated knee, though Colonel isn't entirely sure yet.

Eventually they reach the home base, being that it was still early night everyone would be asleep, the Navis around here sleep early, and rise early, it's for the best strategy against whatever they were to encounter. Colonel sneaks himself and Forte in and rests the shadow Navi on a bed in the hospital room.

'Now,' he begins 'to use my healing knowledge, just stay asleep.'

Forte awoke, he realized where he was, sort of, so earlier wasn't a dream. He had semi-woken up earlier, but felt very woozy and went right back to sleep, and he swore he saw Colonel, touching his hurt knee. Forte then saw that he wasn't in pain, not at all, not even his burned side, or his broken arm, which were his two biggest problems, much more than his knee due to the simple fact that he can fly.

'But if it's true then that means...I'm in enemy territory.' looking outside he saw that it was still dark, 'And I need to get out, I'm in a state of weakness.' though that part he didn't want to admit.

However, he felt tired, much too tired, not tired as in going back to sleep tired, rather just tired, his body feeling slightly numb as his senses kick in further.

'He drugged me, didn't he?' he looked to his bed side and saw many beds, his was in the far corner of the room. Even further was equipment, he didn't really care about any of it though, and disregarded it in seconds. He sat for a bit, trying to recall what had happened that made him land up here.

'They were strong, just who were they? I have never seen any of them before, they were all like me, independent of any Operators, but there were too many and...it hurt, they all tortured me, for fun...they even went as far as touching me! I can't remember...but I swear that one did something in my mouth...'

Forte shook his head, no, he remembers, he just doesn't want to, truth is, he was molested, he wasn't raped, he was discovered and helped by Colonel and his men, but they had touched him in many places. Then he ran away, and it seems Colonel had found him, now he's here.

'What should I do? I don't want to leave and have the medicine fade and be in pain, but no way will I let some inferior help me out.' This was a dilemma, something Forte had hoped would never happen to him, the day he actually needed help from others, and he knew it too.

He found himself just leaning at the bed frame, it wasn't very comfortable, but he hardly noticed, only in a few minutes did he realize how thirsty he was. 'Shit, I'm not requesting anything from him,' he stands up 'forget it, I'm out of here, I don't care how much pain I will be in, no way am I just gonna sit here and accept help from someone who will only imprison me later when his others wake up.'

Forte finds himself walking down a long hall, many doors all around, he ignores them all, figuring they were bedrooms, and finds a plight of stairs at the far end of that hall, he takes them and finds himself in a kitchen, another door to the far side. There was a small light on above the stove, someone must've been in here not long ago, he figured.

But he's alone, Colonel nowhere in sight, 'I'm sure no one would notice if I just take some water, right?' So he does, he goes into the fridge, but as soon as he went to grab a jug of water he finds a figure at the stairs that he just came from.

Forte froze, the fridge door closing, he looks at Colonel.

"So you're awake," Colonel spoke.

"Why did you help me?" Forte asked.

"I can't just leave someone out there, not even you, it's not right."

"I refuse to be a prisoner here."

"Relax, I wasn't sure what the others would even do when I told them, but I'm not going to hurt you, anyway, you should get back in bed, when that medicine wears off you're going to regret even walking!"

"I refuse help from you."

"Are you thirsty, Forte? You may help yourself to anything, we have plenty, I'll cook you something too, if you desire."

Forte rolls his eyes, "Please, I don't require such things."

Colonel raised a brow, "Oh? I'm sorry, you're a god right?"

"Closer to one then you'll ever be."

"Look, really, I don't want you to suffer, just get in bed, I'll get you whatever you please."

Forte found Colonel take one step closer to him, "I can get what I want myself, and don't you dare advance on me!"

Colonel slowly blinks, "I said I wasn't gonna hurt you."

"I can't trust you!"

"Just as I can't trust you!"

"Good, don't, I'll delete you when you're not looking."

"About you deleting others, I don't think it's right."

"Don't you try to steer me away, you don't know my story, you don't know why I'm like this."

"You're right, I don't, but I think you're a good Navi deep down."

"Sure."

"Deny it all, but at least let me help you heal, really, that medicine is going to wear off before you know it."

"Alright, fine." Forte leans on the counter. "Allow me to drink first."

Colonel nods "Help yourself." he suddenly blushes, Forte saw it, but chose to ignore it as he headed into the fridge, he picks up that water jug and drinks straight out of it, Colonel didn't stop him, and when Forte had enough he rested it back in the cold.

"Alright," Forte turns back to Colonel, who's completely red. "What's up with you? You're all red."

"Forte...it's nothing, just get back to your bed." He couldn't help but stare at the smaller NetNavi.

"No, really, you look flustered, what, do you find me attractive? I wouldn't blame you, just saying."

"Forte, head back to bed." he sounded more stern, yet so much more nervous, and Forte picked up on those easily. Truth is, Forte _is_ attractive…

"Alright, alright, calm down, I'll go...after I get a snack." he could feel himself grow a bit hungry and desired to have something to eat. Forte smirks, seeing the annoyance, and nervousness on Colonel's face grew and grew in seconds. Forte was a tad bit confused as to Colonel's sudden expression change, but he didn't care as he found a box of what appeared to be some form of biscuits, cinnamon ones, and the smell was rather amazing, so the darker Navi helped himself, leaning against the counter near Colonel, eating slowly, seeing Colonel stare.

"You're a real creep," Forte comments, "watching me eat like this, don't you have anything better to do? It's not like I'm gonna choke or anything, I know how to eat properly, my throat's ok, some bruises, but alright."

Colonel looked to the ground, Forte then realized what Colonel's issue was, he nearly laughed, but he himself found the situation awkward.

Colonel had a boner, simple as that.

"You do find me attractive!" Forte laughs and rests the box down.

Colonel looks angrily at Forte, but he didn't say anything.

"You know you don't have to be embarrassed about it, not like I care," Forte says. "I don't blame you though," saying that made Forte realize how the situation wasn't all funny, it was getting awkward, especially with Colonel eyeing him up like that, he was just molested not too long ago, and if Colonel hadn't saved him, possibly raped, and Forte shudders at the thought of that.

But, the Navi started to feel sick, he had felt this way the other day, but it went away, it was a sickening feeling, and with the biscuits, sugar food rather than real food, it didn't sit in him too well. Forte shakes his head, he knew what was coming, and he turns around to the sink and starts to throw up.

"Ugh," the darker Navi wipes his mouth and licks his lips, "what the hell...am I sick?"

He felt surprised when he felt an arm around his neck, pulling him close and off the ground a bit, he wasn't being choked , but he could be, the arm was huge, and strong, it was-

"Colonel? Let me go!"

"Stay still," Colonel covered Forte's midsection with the other arm. He had a bottle of alcohol of sorts and rested it on the sink before them.

"Colonel! I said get off!" Forte felt afraid, he wasn't sure what the bigger Navi had in mind, but he felt even sicker when he found the alcohol bottle being shoved into his mouth.

"Drink it," Colonel instructs "now."

Forte couldn't resist much, the beverage tasted too strong, he never drank alcohol before, being a wandering, always zennyless Navi he could never even get a hold of anything other than what he finds outside, not that he found alcohol appealing anyway.

Forte felt even more fearful as he heard armor being switched around, and what he feared earlier had come back into his mind, he could feel something rub between his legs, going up far, right into his groin.

His mind raced, what to do? What to do? Forte jerked his head and the bottle spilled contents on his chest and Colonel's arm. Colonel felt angry, and with that he started to move himself so he was aligned with Forte's bottom hole.

Forte gasps, "No! No! Stop it!" that was one of the places he was touched earlier, and a finger nearly went inside, Forte felt a hand cover his mouth when Colonel started to enter, it was excruciating pain, Forte literally felt as though he were being torn open, and he felt a hot liquid start to pour out, his eyes tear up and the water pelts fell freely, he didn't stop himself, he couldn't even if he tried, he never cried before, so this was also new to him.

"I told you to drink it, now feel the pain, you little bastard!" Colonel shoves himself in, it wasn't all that easy, and Forte whimpers and sobs in response, Colonel licks his lips, he liked the cries of the smaller Navi, it was arousing, it also spelled pay-back in a new way for him.

Forte allowed a new bottle into his mouth, Colonel didn't thrust anymore the moment he started drinking, Forte felt sick, very, very sick, nauseated, he knew he would vomit again later, maybe he'll do it on Colonel's arm, unless that'll earn him another powerful thrust of the larger Navi.

It was slow progress, the bottle had been only half way full, or half way empty ad Forte looked at it, when the shadow Navi jerks his head and vomits again in the sink, he found himself being thrusted into again when he finished, Colonel had to cover his mouth as Forte cried out in pain. Forte knew, doing what Colonel said meant no pain, so he would obey him, he didn't even care about being humiliated anymore, he wanted out, he wanted to delete Colonel, he hated him more than he hated anyone ever, even more than humans, even more than his very creator, who had betrayed him all those years ago.

Forte found another bottle, where these were coming from, he didn't know, he didn't care at the moment, he found it shoved into his mouth, he drank it, he felt this awful burning sensation in his insides as the liquid poured down, he swore he would never drink this stuff, ever, even when he's king of the Web, the outside world in his grasp.

It was finished, Forte felt full of toxins, his head grew an awful pounding sensation, and he was shaking, he didn't struggle though, Colonel had him, Forte felt defeated, he had lost.

Colonel forced Forte to drink another bottle, again the smaller Navi had thrown up, the liquid pouring on his arm and the floor below, and again Colonel had thrusted inside the tinier one, but this time he decided enough was enough, he threw the bottle behind and completely raped the other. Forte had cried out, his sobs were hard, his whole body shaken, Colonel didn't care, no one heard, that's all that mattered, not like the others would help Forte anyway. Forte meanwhile felt completely burned down there, it was the most painful thing ever, not as painful as his arm being broken, but damn close to it, Colonel only lasted another three minutes, Forte felt Colonel shove himself up, Forte many inches off the ground, and more liquid was felt, but Colonel made sure every last drop stayed there.

Forte was just glad he didn't have to worry about any pregnancy.

Colonel then let Forte go, he backs off, Forte stayed in place, he felt shocked, too shocked to even move, did that really just happen?

He wanted to fall down, he felt his mind deteriorate, but all he did was stand there, feeling more hot liquid flow down from his bottom, it hurt, it hurt so bad!

Colonel had spoke "You shouldn't had tempted me."

Forte didn't respond, but he slowly allowed feeling to recuperate and turned to Colonel "You...YOU SICK BASTARD!" he shouts.

Colonel smirks, he found himself get attacked by Forte, but easily he knocked the smaller one out, with the shadowy Navi passed out on the floor, Colonel went to take him back to bed, then fix him up, then clean up the mess, maybe he'll even bake him cupcakes, or muffins, the semi-drunken Forte slept well through the whole night.

 **A/N: I know NetNavis don't need to eat or drink but whatever…**


End file.
